This invention relates to carry-on luggage cases, specifically luggage cases designed to fit in most aircraft overhead compartments. More particularly, this invention relates to carry-on luggage cases that take full advantage of the space available in the rather wedged-shaped overhead compartments positioned on the extreme port and starboard sides of the passenger compartment where the airplane fuselage causes those overhead compartments to taper sharply along their back most or rear most locations. Tapering carry-on cases have been known in the art. For example, U.S. design Pat. D374773 to Domotor, also assigned to the assignee of the subject invention, illustrates such a tapering case. However, full advantage of this shape has been unavailable since the passenger would have to remove this case from the overhead compartment to access books, laptop computers, etc., packed therein.
It is an object of this invention to provide a carry-on luggage case that conforms to the shape of the aircraft's overhead compartments while allowing a traveler to easily access the case's contents without having to remove it from the overhead compartment.